Covered in Frost
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: A mental is a cybertyion with strange abilities, who where said to be mad. when the war started it was though that all mentals where destroyed, but one had survived. when she crashes on earth and joined team prime. the young femme faces more then just decpticons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

It was in the Golden Age. Yes, before the war. The innocent energon spilled. The ones I considered friends now one with the all-spark. I was young, not even past my first upgrade when it happened.

My kind was unwelcomed and much feared. We were not normal. We could do things, things no one else could do. Some of us where killed instantly other faced much more. My carrier and sire were kinder sparks. They refused to end my life and they sent me away.

I lived in a house where everyone was like me. Though, even there, we were not safe. For long times we were isolated and tortured. Many of us went mad and where offlined. Some where caught using their abilities and their servos where amputated. I being young kept my mind by dreaming of the day I would be free. Then in secret, I would learn, learn anything I could. I was a very curious youngling. I would do anything to learn even if it was against the rules. At night, I would use my ability and see what I could do. I was given the power of ice and snow. Thankfully, for me my handy work would melt before anyone would see.

As the days went by I realized why I was really there, and my powers began to become unstable along with my emotions. I feared the worst was coming, and my fears where soon realized, but in ways I could not imagine.

It was on the day when we were allowed to come out and interact with one another. I sat with other younglings such as 607 and 1786. Yes, most of us did not have names at that time we were just given numbers, and I was known as number 984.

The others and I began to play games we had invented. Then a door slammed open. A tall silver mech walked in with servile other guards behind him. The mech's eyes were red and his frame was covered in a mixtures of grey and silver, with hints of red. He had large wings coming from his back meaning he was a flyer. He gave an evil smile followed by a small chuckle.

"Well today is your lucky day. I HAVE BEEN GIVEN THE ORDER TO OFLINE ALL YOU MENTALS," the mech said as he transformed his hand into a gun along with the guards.

That's when it all turned to chaos. Some tried to fight back and others took their fate. The young ones' that would burn into your processor. My ability began to get out of control and I ran away. I ran to the only place I knew to be safe. When I arrived to the room I was assigned, I shut the door and slowly watched it freeze over. I curled up under my berth and ice slowly surrounded me and I fell into stasis.

When I awoke I was laying on a berth that wasn't mine. In a room that was not mine either. I looked around and realized none of it looked familiar.

"I see your awake young one," a mech smiled as he walked over to me. He was a bit bulky and his frame was red and white. That usually meant he was a medic of some kind. His optics where blue and his smile was very inviting.

"WHERE AM I?" I began to scream as ice formed underneath me, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ALL MY FREINDS? WHY AM I HERE?" the mech frowned and looked at the ground.

"I am sorry but you were the only one we found alive," he said with sorrow in his voce. My spark dropped and tears fell from my optics then freezing before they hit the ground.

The medic wiped my face and smiled again, "Don't worry your safe here. My name is ratchet I am a medic of the Autobots I know this is a lot to take in but Cybertron is in a war. We Autobots fight for freedom for everyone, even mentals such as yourself. Now, what is your name young one?"

I pause for a moment then reply, "984." He stares at me for a moment his faceplate showing a look of shock.

"That is a number, not a name."

I look down at my pedes then look back at the medic, "That is what I have always been known as."

He nodded then smiled at me once again, "How about the name Lilac Frost?" I give him a questioning look. He gave a small chuckle and took my servo and pointed at my plating.

"Look," he began, "your plating is mostly lilac blue with lavender detail." then he pointed at my servos which where frosted over, "and this is where the frost part comes from."

I nod at him and smile, "Then my name is Lilac Frost, and I am an Autobot." We both giggled and Ratchet broke an icicle that was hanging off the edge of the berth.

"First, we need to get you power under control," the medic said as he examined the icicle. Then, a tall mech walked in. He was very well built and stood very regally. His expression was hard to read because he had a mask in front of his mouth. His frame was blue, red, and silver, and optics where big and blue.

"Ratchet, I see that she is awake," he said as he looked at me.

Ratchet nodded and looked at me, "This is the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime." My eyes widened and I stood up on the berth and look at the tall mech.

"A prime like the original thirteen primes. That means you hold the matrix of leadership, right?" both the medic and prime look at me in shock.

"May I ask how you know that?" asked the Prime.

I nod and look at my pedes, "well," I began as I fidgeted, I went against the rules and secretly learned about stuff. I wanted to know all I could, so I secretly got lessons from the femme guarding my door."

Ratchet smiled and pick me up into his arms, "Young femme, I'm going to teach you much more if you will let me."

I couldn't help but smile widely back and give him a big hug. The medic did as he promised and taught me everything. He began to train me to become a medic like him. Of course I was happy to be one, though it was hard because of my powers. Optimus and Ratchet both tried to train me to be able to control them, but I still had a very hard time when my emotions got out of control.

When I was finally old enough and had my powers mostly under control, I officially joined the Autobots. I was still a medic in training, but I was able to fight for the one thing I always dreamed of: freedom. Eventually, our world became far too scarred by are war. It was unable to sustain life anymore and we all had to leave. Ratchet put me into a little ship of my own and sent me off. For eons, I drifted in space alone. It didn't bother me much, I was used to being alone for long periods of time.

Finally, I received a message telling me to go to a small planet called earth. I immediately got into gear and set a course for the planet. Though, when I arrived my little ship went haywire and crashed. Upon impact I went into stasis not knowing where I was or if anyone would find me.

* * *

**Well, this took a while to do so I really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading. If you have any ideas for this story or maybe a request for another story please leave it in reviews, please. Thank you! Love, big-time-artistic-dreamer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

_The screams, is it strange i can still hear them? Ringing in my processor and the memory plagues my dreams. I wonder if this is my conscience for living. perhaps i was ment to die._

when i awoke i see that i was in a familiar scene. this was not a berth i recognized and the room did not appear in my memory.

"I'm glad to see your finally awake little one," a familiar voice called. i turned my helm and smiled when i saw the same red and white mech who i first saw all those years ago. I try to move but then realized i was trapped in ice surrounding my servos and peds. i give out a sigh and look up at ratchet silently pleading for help. he laughed and easily broke me free.

"ratchet i would appreciate if you would not call me little one any more," i say brushing off ice chips left on my plating. ratchet again chuckled and gave me the warm smile i saw when we had first met. his smile turned into A frown when he notice i wasn't smiling back at him. I turned to look at the berth that was now covered in ice and shook my helm.

"its getting stronger," i whispered as i ran my digits over the smooth surface of the ice. ratchet tried to response but before he could even find the right words the doors opened caching both of are attentions.

"I am glad to see that your up on your peds lilac," the prime said in his usual deep, regal voice. his mask was down so i could see a smile in his optics i could see kindness. this turned to sadness when i did not responded.

"lilac are you okay?" the prime asked a edge of worry in is voice. he gently laid his servo on my shoulder.

"yes i am fine please forgive me but i am just a little out of sorts what happened? and where exactly am i?" i finished, pushing from the leaders grasp.

"yes i understand. the trip must have been long for you," the prime said with a nod.

"you ship crashed. when it hit you instantly went into stasis," ratchet quickly added.

"you landed on a planet known as earth. a planet that is linked with are own in many ways. the life here are much smaller then us and we have made it a priority to protect them and this world from the harm of the decpticons," optimus said in a soft voice with a hint of sadness. this could only mean that megatron was here him self with star scream beside him.

before i could deep into the thought the leader aging put his servo on my shoulder plating, "let me be the first to welcome you to team prime lilac." i nodded and turn my helm to the door.

"you know i can hear you moving," i call out walking to the door. the doors slide open an reveal the eavesdropper to be a young mech who's optics where filled with energy. he was wight, red and blue, with thirty-eights on the door wings sticking out from his back. on his shoulder was his auto bot insignia showing that he was trained by the elite guard. he stood their for a minuet in a mixture of shock and embarrassment that he was discovered.

"umm I-I was just," he began to search for an excuse, " I wanted to see if ratchet needed anything. hi I'm smoke green." the mech finished, holding out his servo. I turn to look at ratchet and optimus, "perhaps i should go meet the rest of the team it before they send more."

"that sound like a good idea," the prime nodded in agreement. optimus walked out and i followed closely behind him. smoke screen and ratchet followed shortly after. Because i was walking behind optimus i couldn't see much. this was due to the fact he was so tall and i was very small. this ended in me crashing into him when he suddenly stopped.

"my apologize i did not know you where following that close behind me," the prime said holding out his servo to help me up.

"its is fine its not your fault," I sigh as i stood up completely ignoring the offered help. now i noticed why prime had stopped and i had just fell on my aft in front of the whole team.

"so much for first impressions," I mumble hiding my face in my servo.

"lilac," a voice beeped. I look up to see anther familiar mech. his optics big and filled we both joy and surprise. i walk over to him forcing a smile, "its nice to see you up on your peds bumble bee i'm glad to see that your recovery was a success." the young scout nodded and pulled me in for a huge.

"so where you the medic who stabilized bee when megatron ripped out his voice box?" asked a small voice. i look over and see small fleshing creators. which to my bets guess where natives to the planet. i push my self away from bumblebee and turn to the natives.

"no," i shook my helm, "i was just a nurse ratchet was the medic who stabilized him." i stair blankly at the three in amazement. the roomed filled with a heavy awkward silence as i stood their studying the alien lifeforms.

"theses are humans," ratchet began breaking the silence, "their are the ones we are protecting. these three are the kids who know of our existence." i nodded keeping my focus on the humans.

"hi im miko whats your name? how much power you packing ? how did you come to earth? so are you a medic like ratchet?" one of the human asked very fast and very annoying. I look back at ratchet for help.

"her name is lilac frost and she as traveled very far for a long time and doesn't need you to confuse her," ratchet said pulling me away. I sigh as miko and ratchet began to bicker.

"don't worry there alwase like that," a voice laughed. i looked over to see a blue femme standing next to me. she was thankfully closer to my height then any of the mechs. though i was only a little taller then her shoulders.

"i'm arcee and its nice to have anther femme here," the femme looked at me with a smile and i slowly nod. to be honest all i could do was nod the scene was very strange. nothing i had ever seen before and i felt so out of place.

I i began to feel a cold chill form around me. i look down on my servos to see frost began to form .

"optimus," i call, "this is a lot to take in do you mind showing me to my quarters. i am more tired then i thought and think it best for some rest." the prime gave me a suspicious look and gave a nod. he waved me over to follow him once more.

he walked me down the long halls and lead me to where the rooms where located. he opened a door and turned on the lights.

"this is your berth room," optimus said standing with his servos behind his hands, "if you need anything my room is at the end of the hall ratchet is three doors down on your left and bee is across from you." he turned to leave but i quickly grabbed his servo stopping him in his tracks.

" i would request you not tell any one of who i am is that okay?" i ask hesitantly. the prime aging gave me a suspicious look raising an optic ridge.

"if that is what you wish then i will comply. lilac are you sure nothing is wrong? you know you can always tell me." the prime spoke as he knelt so he was near my optic level.

"no im fine! i just think it best not to let any one know at this point," i said releasing optimus from my grasp, "but thank you for your concern." optimus nodded and stood to leave, "then i shall leave you be." the tall mech walked out and the door slowly closed behind him. i let out a sigh and lay on the berth that was in the corner of the room.

ice began to form under neath me and i could feel a all to familiar pain stabbing my spark. "no not aging,"i whimper as the room around me became fuzzy, and slowly faded away.

* * *

**well that all for this chapter. thanks for reading and i do hope you enjoyed it. if you have any suggestions or ideas please tell me whether true review or pm. oh and if you have a request for a story i will love to take it as long as its not m rated or something. well thank agine for reading and thank for the suport love you all big-time-artistic-dreamer out for now**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter: 3

_1786, 607 please dont fight them there to strong. "NO 984 WE DESERVE TO LIVE AS MUCH AS THEM WE HAVE FOLLOWED THEIR STUPID RULES AND DID AS THEY SAID THEY ARE THE ONES WHO MUST DIE!" b-bb-but you must listen if we run away now.. "no 607 is right we cant sit here and await a fate we do not deserve even though 607 is a hot head he has truth in his words." no no 1786 you have the power of copying you could sneak out with me and 607.. "NO THAT WONT WORK 984 AND YOU KNOW IT. IM AM TO HEATED UP I WILL NOT BE A COWARD LIKE YOU." "607 dont say such things to her now let me see your arm" "right if your sure you candle handle the heat" please dont do this i beg you "sorry 984 we must and if you join us we will have more of a chance." n-nn-no I cant I-II-I I cant fight 1786 I cant "then stay here we will come back for you" _

_and 1786 gave me a gentle kiss. his warmth melting my tears so that they would fall to the ground. yet I was still frozen to afraid to move i could just stare in horror. I watch as there energon was spilled. their screams pierced my sparck. i can still hear them pleading for me to help. i can see there energon flooding the floor as they reached for me. they reached out for me and I ran._

"lilac... lilac... LILAC!," ratchet called jolting me from my berth. i felt my sparck pulsing very fast and I was very dizzy. I look up with wide optics at ratchet who was holding two things of energon.

"lilac is everything alright you seem unwell," he began as he handed me one of the cubes, "here is your ration now why dont you tell me what is on your processor." ratchet gave me his all to familiar smile, the one he only gave me when he waned me to trust him. I shook my helm and took a sip of my cube. "its nothing *sip* honestly just a bad dream *sip* nothing to be concerned about," I finished taking anther sip of the energon cube. ratchet gives a sigh and looks around my room. it was half way from being defrosted.

"just a bad dream?" the medic asked raising his optic brow. I nodded my helm and took another sip. "well," he shrugged as he got up to leave,"then raph is going to take you out to look for a vehicle mode." i nod then suddenly realized what he said.

"raph as in the human raph i dnt think..." i began but was interrupted.

"I thought you said nothing was wrong," the wight and red medic turned around and gave a small grin. I shake my helm again choking out the words, "I will go." the medic gave a smile of accomplishment as he left. I soon followed finding my way to the main room. smoke screen gave a goofy grin and smiled, "morning frosty." i felt my body stiffen , "what do you mean by frosty." smoke screen raised and optic brow and gave a small chuckle, "your name is lilac FROST hence frosty."

"oh okay," i say with n relief then i looked around and notice the main room was empty, "where is everyone? are they still asleep."

"bumblebee, bulked, and arcee will be here shortly with the kids. optimus is out on patrol," said rachet who was staring at monitor screen. Quietly nod and move m optics around the room. i stopped when i notice a small sub room to the side. I cautiously walk toward the room and peered inside. it was bigger then I originally thought, the whole team would probably fit in here with ease although it be a little tight. the floor seemed to be a platform that moved in some way, and upon looking up i could see that it had a very high ceiling. I began to step in further but loose my footing and fall comtly in. the room began to shake and the floor began to move upward. I embrace my self for the impact as I saw the ceiling getting closer and closer. I tightly shut my optics until i heard a "CLICK." for moment I sat there my optics wide to what happened. then I look out to the horizon. it was something I had never seen befor. the sky was filled with beautiful colors. shades of pink, blue, vlot, and oranges she had never knew about. it was like a piter for a moment everything was still. I began to feel a cool breeze on m plating and i felt calm. I stood up on my peds and I could feel my self smile. "_oh what a wondrous place this is_," I thought, "_earth seem so different from the home I once knew. I must know more._" I stood still observing what was laid before me. i watched the star slowly rise into the sky and i began to feel its warm light. I closed my optics once again and took in the fresh air. It smelt so much different. it was so light with no smell of spilled energon or residue from a laser. it was so peaceful a kind of peace I had never felt before.

"its pretty isn't it," beeped a voice behind me. caught of guard I lost my balance and began to fall off the cliff. luckily bumblebee had a quick reflex and grabbed me befor i could._  
_

"bumblebee i didn't hear you come up," I said my voice shaky and my optics wide.

"sorry," the yellow scout beeped, "when i came ratchet said you had prbly used the elevator and was up here. i dint meant to scare you." Bumblebee optics showing a hint of guilt. I couldn't tell if it was because he felt bad I almost fell or he was trying not to laugh.

"oh dont worry you dint scar me you just..," I began then realized he was still holding me. one servo holding my arm and the other placed gently on my back above my waist.

"um... bumblebee you can let go of me now." his optics went wide and I could see his face plate began to heat up.

"I-II- I am sorry you where falling and," the mech beeped fumbling around for the right words. we both stood for a bit awkwardly staring at the ground. bumble bee lifted his optics to look at me.

"um i think we should go down no so raph can take you to get your vehicle mode," he beeped darting is gaze to the platform behind him. I nodded and walk over with him following. we slowly descended to meet the rest of the team.

"NO FAIR! WHY DOSE RAPH GET TO GO," screamed the small female human yelled.

"because I trust him more. I don't need you scaring her into getting something ridiculous as her mode," ratchet scoffed as he typed away. i stepped out into the main room and everyone turned their attention to us. they all gave a big smile and I shepley return one back.

"hi lilac ready to go," call the younger human bot who i was guessing was raph.

"oh yes where exactly are we going?" I ask. raph gave a smile and replied, "oh just to the highway, but we will be bridge there so no one will see us." raph noods to ratchet and he activates the ground bridge. raph runs down the flight of stares and walks in front of the swirling portal. he smiled and I took that as a cue to follow him.

as we walk true we end up on a tall cliff that over look over looking what I guess to be the high way. raph laid down on his stomach and patted beside him ans said, "its best you lay down so we don't get spotted." I nodded and laid down staring at the cars that went by. we saw big old rusty trucks, minivans and even the occasional semi pass by. often raph would point one out and ask, "do you like that one." my answer would always be, "no I just don't see me being that." then i slaw old little bugge started to drive by. it was going at a nice slow speed and was a convertible as well. a subtle dainty little car was just my kinda deal. raph looked over to me and saw how i was in awe of the little car and pointed to it saying, "I think it is perfect for you." I give a small giggle. to me this small boy was very kind i liked him better then the girl. i could tell he was smart and i think the real reason why ratchet wanted him to take me is that he is a little like me. very curious little sparklings who want to learn.

i scan the dainty little buggy and transform into my new mode. then quickly transformed back. "ratchet," I call via commlink, " may we have a gund bridge."

"leaving so soon," called a voice that sent pain thru my sparck. I turn to see the silver thin meh him self. he gave me an evil grin as he landed.

"looks like one of you actually manged to escape," he chuckled.

"what do you want?" my sparck filled with anger and a began to feel air chill around me.

"oh," he began, "to be honest I want to finish the job but lord megatron has use for some on as your self." ice began to form around my peds, and the seeker laughed.

"I see you still cant control your ability how sad," his optic then lit up with delight peering behind me at raph, "oh goody you have one of the ut bots pet with you megatron will be pleased." he tried to reach for the small boy. Then a swirling light appeared and i knew it was are bridge.

"RAPH RUN NOW!,"ii yell as i push the seeker back, but befor i could run behind the human boy the sly decepticon grabbed my arm.

"oh where do you think your going mentale," starscream growled pulling me towards him.

"LILAC!" raph called. I shook my helm and waved him away, "RAPH GO GET HELP I WILL HOLD HIM OFF!" raph then disappeared into the portal leaving me to face the devilish mech on my own.

* * *

**hi i hope you enjoyed this and thanks so much for reading. this is getting really interesting. i wonder what will happen next. oh and how did starscream find lilac. all will be revealed in the next chapter so keep reading. i would also want to say thanks to all the great reviews you keep me writing. oh and if there is any request or idea you have i would love to hear them. thanks again big-time-artistic-dreamer saying TA-TA for now**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:4

_yes it was him. his face is the one that I see. starscream, his name brings so much anger into my spark. he was the one who stained my memory with the spilled energon. though sometimes I don't know if I am angry because what he did or that he let me live to remember it._

"Let go of me you sorry excuse for a cybertyion," I growl as I tried to squirm from starscreams grasp. The tall thin mech gave a evil smirk.

"Me the sorry excuse," he began to laugh, "I believe you confused you pathetic femme." Starscream grip became tighter as he pulled me off the ground by my arm. I let out a small yelp of pain as energon slowly started to drip from my arm.

"How sad," the seeker said sarcastically, " you break like some kind of cheap toy." I closed my optics and tried to block his words. "_I have two options,"_ I thought, "_ take this till back up comes...If it comes in time or try to escape by freezing him." _I look up at the seeker in anger. I lunged my free servo at him grabbing hold of his wrist. I felt the chill form around my servo and watched as ice slowly began to cover his appendage.

starscream leaped back letting me go. As I crashed to the ground he tried to free his arm from its new icy prison. The seeker let out a frustrated growl when his attempts failed.

"In that case I will just off line you and tell lord megatron that you went mad and it was my only hope to survive," the seeker said aiming his free rocket. Not paying mind to his threat I addressed my wound and encased it in ice to stop the energon from leaking. Now as the seeker was about to shoot I was to weak to defend my self. I had lost to much energon to even stand.

Starscreams optics darted behind me and then back at me. His smug look dropped into fear.

"STARSCREAM!" shouted a voice from behind me. The voice I could tell belonged to Optimus. The seeker face filled with panic and he ran, transformed, and flew away. I could here the prime walk up behind me and then felt his servo softly lay on my shoulder.

"Lilac," he whispered, "are you all right?" I tried to say something but words wouldn't come out. I simply shifted to look back on the prime showing the damaged limb. The tall mech easily picked me up into his arms as if I was still a sparkling. He called to ratchet thru his comlink saying with an edge of worry, "ratchet prepare medbay." The world around me began to turn dull. The colors that filled my optics began to wash into grays and blacks. Then I was washed over by a flash. For a moment I thought this was my end but I knew better. the world around me might be going dark but the sounds where still there muffled but there. I soon felt my self being laid on a berth.

"She lost a large amount of energon and in using her ability it used up her energy," the muffled sounds of ratchet brought a feel of peace to my spark.

"Luckily she is a smart little femme. Encasing her wound in ice prevented her from losing too much once I repar her arm and she get some rest she will be fine," I heard the medic continue. I could feel myself become very tired and thought, "now I know I'm safe a little rest wont do any harm." I slowly lost the sound of my surroundings and fell into stasis.

When I came to the room was void of any other living thing. Just tools, data charts, and me. I did a quick diagnostic on my self and was please to see my arm had recovered 90%. Then I realized that there was muffled sounds coming from the other room. Though they were not a complete sound I still could tell it was more than one bot. I slowly crept down the hall so i would be able to hear more clearly.

"WE SHOULD HAVE LET HER DIE THERE!" bulked stated bluntly. Arcee then added, "her type is known for turning on there own kind."

"SHE HAS PROVEN HER SELF TIME AND TIME AGAIN SHE IS ONE OF US!" ratchet argued ferociously.

"Yeah but how long till she snaps?" smokescreen asked,"mantels are known to eventually." I slowly slid down to the floor. My spark sunk. Where they really going to turn on me? Where they going to finish what the cons hadn't? I leaned closer to the doorway.

"So what is a mental?" I heard raph asked. Every one gave out a loud sigh.

"Mantels are cybertyions who have weird special abilities," arcee began. Bulked then added, "they all where thought to be extinct before the war."

"Lilac frost is the last of her kind," ratchet finished.

"So what are lilacs powers then?" the annoying human female, who i believed was named miko, questioned.

"She has the gift of ice and snow. this also allows her to be able to handle extreme temperatures far below freezing," optimus prime replied.

"Oh so she is like Elsa from frozen! so when is her little sister going to show and ask her to unfreeze the kingdom?" the human female giggled.

"Lilac does not have a sister and what in the name in primus is frozen," ratchet sighed in defeat. Then I heard what I believed to be the older human male say, "I think its best for us to leave. Why don't we go see whats in the bot's..." The boy didn't get a chance to finished when miko interrupted yelling, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY SOCK DRAW AGAIN!" I could here the to other humans laugh and the older replied, "no,no i was going to say soap closet."

"Whats a soap closet?" I whisper. I lean a little more so I was able to see what was happening. As I peered into the room I saw the whole team. Optimus was Salome as ever and ratchet was furious. Probably due to the reaction of the team. Arcee had a look of disbelief, bulked a look of anger, and smokescreen,s face plate was filled with worry. Then bee stood detached from every one else, he was not his usual sparky personality. His expression hard to read but I could tell he was upset by his drooping door wings. For some reason it really bothered me to see him that way it hurt to know he was in pain.

Bulked then turned toward me and his face filled with shock then quickly back to anger and he charged at me. I tried to run but the big wrecker grabbed my shoulders and threw me to the center of the room. I came down with a "BANG!" smacking the ground with the back of my frame. Smokescreen, arcee, and bulked all drew their laser guns and aimed at me.

"P-pleas im one of you," I fumble around in panic as ice begins to from around me.

"Look she is already half way there," bulked scoff.

"She cant even control her powers now who knows how long till she won't be able to control herself," arcee added in disgust.

"We should offline her now before something happens to us or the kids," smokscreen said his voice filled with worry. The room fell dead silence, the only sound was the noise of the three bots charging there guns.

* * *

**wow this is getting heavy what will happen next. stay tune to find out. thanks for all the love and support. also thanks for reading i hope you are enjoying it. just wanna let you guys know im always open to ideas and request.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before I jump into the story I wanna say hi everyone. I want to thank you for your loyalty to the story so far. I am very happy so many people like it. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Also i want to apologize for the horrid grammar. Im sorry i cant have a better quality for you guys but I am trying. You guys keep me writing. I want to say that I love hearing from you so if you have any suggestions or ideas I would love to hear them. oh and remember I love a challenge so go ahead and request something you would want me to write. one more thing my pm box is always open kk on to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter: 5

_All my life my secret has been a curse. I have kept it from everyone I could. When the occasional slip happened it was just one. One in the middle of a battle and they had to worry more about the cons then me. That gave me my chance to run. Now I cant run, now I meet my fate. Perhaps this is my punishment for running away so long._

My body was frozen in fear. The air felt so still so heavy. It was if time froze itself. The only sound where the three guns pointed at me. I wanted optimus to say something or ratchet, but they were silent. perhaps they had agreed? Perhaps they wanted me gone but could not do it them self? My helm fell into my servos as tears began to freeze down my face plate. Then the sound of anther laser being charged joining the chorus of humming weapons.

"Bumble bee what are you doing!" I heard smoke screen call. I lifted my helm to see that the yellow and black scout had his guns out aimed at his teammates.

"Im am being an autobot unlike you three," he beeped, "so go head and shoot her but then you will be traitors and I will give you the same honor you gave her." bulked face tuned from a look of anger to a look of furious growling the words, "did you know about this?" Bee's optics narrowed as he replied, "No but I know her. at first I dint understand why she kept it from us, but now I do. No lilac frost never told me of her ability. Though from seeing your reaction I can see why she would hide it." The mech turned to me and slowly walked over. He took my servo and raised me to my peds.

"I'm sorry," he beeped, "that you couldn't trust me." his optics locked onto mine. His optics filled with so much sadness. it was so gentle and was a look I had never seen before. I shook my helm in protest but he ignored it as he turned to the other three.

"when did you three become decepticons who so easily spill the energon of innocent bots." the scout said in beeps and whirls but you could tell it was with anger. optimus stepped forward and laid his servo on bumble bee's shoulder.

"Bumblebee you are right. lilac has given us no reason to end her life. she is an autobot fighting for the same thing as we are," the leader said with a nod. He then shot glare of disappointment at the three bots who stilled had there weapons drawn. Ratchet came over to me and put is servos on my shoulders and began to lead me away.

"Come on lilac lets see if that smack to the floor did any damage," the medic huffed in anger. At this point questions swirled in my head to many question yelling at me making my helm throb. Why dint prime or ratchet immediately step in? Why did bee look at me like that? Why was this happening? the pain became unbearable that I had to hold my helm in my servos. ratchet obviously noticed but i couldn't see his reaction but his voice was filled with worry.

"Lilac Lilac," he called trying to get my attention, "whats wrong." his grip on me tightened as I began to squirm from it. I finally pushed the red and white mech away and scream, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" when I glanced at him I could tell he was scared. I began to panic my spark pulse racing. I looked over to see an exit and I knew I had to leave. With one more look back at ratchet I transformed and raced out of the base.

I was soon out on the rough terrain of jasper. me being the little convertible buggy I wasn't fast in the first place now was twice as slow to prevent an accident. Tough I didn't mind. At first I just wanted to get away from the base. Clear my processor a bit, but I was soon soaked up by the planets scenery. I drove for a long time till I realized I was driving in circles. I found my self lost and now the star in the sky was setting. Letting out a sigh I began to think out loud, " perhaps I should just call the base. Can I call the base? Maybe that's not the best idea." I kept mumbling to myself as I tried to find my way back. Still driving round and round till I noticed a ramp that lead to the top of a cliff.

"well I should be able to see where I am from up there," I said as an idea came to my mind, "and if I cant I will be able to see the sun set better." I decided to drive a little faster so I wouldn't miss any moment. if it was even near the beauty of this morning I would be happy. when I arrived at the very top I transformed and sat down on the edge. The air clear and so light. A gentle cool breeze hit my frame. The day had been so confusing so different. All that didn't matter now like it was blown away with the breeze. In the distance as dark colors filled the sky I spotted the base but that dint matter to me at this point Ether. I turned my com link off as rich colors filled the sky. instead of a light pink the pink a very deep shade same as the orange and purple. The blue slowly turned darker and darker till it engulfed the whole sky. It was something I had never wittiness it was so unique so beautiful.

"Well you sure look different since the last time I laid my optics on you," called a voice from behind me. I could hear the sound of some one moving closer. I quickly rose to my peds and faced the owner of the voice. to my surprise there where two mechs. only the light of there optics and a basic outline of there frame was visible. one was leaning on a boulder his optics a fiery red. the other was a few inches from where I stood and was a bit taller then me. I came a little shy of his solders. his optics where a calm purple the calm purple I had once seen before long ago. I drew my guns and tried to aim.

"Tell me who you are," I demanded. the mechs laughed as they turned to each other.

"I don't think she remembers us flame charger," the one closer to me spoke. His voice was smooth and gentle. I had heard it before some where that gentleness that creased the air. yes it was the one to draw my attention in the first place but i had heard it before that.

"I WILL ASK ANGIE TELL ME WHO YOU ARE," I once again demeaned with more force.

"No I don't think she dose mimic but you cant blame her can you? It has been so long since that day," the one apparently named flame charger spoke. His voice was very crass and rugged. flame charger walked up to the one he called mimic. They both looked at me and grinned as they asked simultaneously, "984 have you really forgotten us?" The words striking me hard. N one had called me that since I was given my name. I lowered both my weapons and fell to my knees. "It cant be," I mumbled, "no I saw you... and I... I have never forgiven my self for that day... I thought...I THOUGHT...I THOUGHT." I was getting louder and louder as my optics filled with tears. It was impossible that that these two where them. They had been offline. They where one with the all-spark.

"607...1786... is that truly you?"

* * *

**Oh my gosh how could it be. lilac frost is in for something big stay tuned to find out. thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it. please leave a review because i love hearing from you all.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter:6

_As a young femme I only had the memories of spill energon stained walls but this was not true. no I had the warm memories of the ones I dare call friends. though I have tried to force those memories for they are the most painful. My door guard was a kind femme who sat in front of my door. I would ask her any question and softly she whispered the answers back. every night I would wake and come to the door. my guard would softly chuckled, " why are you up so late little one." she always kept me company when I was so lonely locked in my room. one day I woke the middle of night and slowly walked to the door. slowly I put my audio sensor against the door. only it wasn't the usual chuckle of , "why are you up so late little sparkling." no it was a mechs voice one stern full of hatred. "CHROMIA!," he called and then my gared shushed him whispering, "do you wish for them to wake this is the only hours of peace around here." the mech only laughed at her then muttered the words, "how would you know trator." then a shot was fired. if she was just a garud I wouldn't care but I can't forget that she was more. when I was allowed out side my room and allowed to meet with are fellow tenants.__I__ would secretly tech the two mechs whom I was close to. 607 was a young fiery mech his optics red and temper easily flared. 607 acted only on feeling and was very impatient. he was a little younger then me and I saw him as my brother. then there was 1786 a mech with calming purple optics. 1786's was older then 607 and me but still spent his time with us. his voice was smooth and his personality calm collated and very mature. to say he was like a brother would be a lie for I saw him as more. then that day happened and i cant forget them any of them they where too close and now there memories burn as my attempts to forget fail._

"How can it be," I say as ice forms around me. the two mechs optics widen with shock. "you haven't learned how to control your powers yet," 607 asked hesitantly. I shook my helm and replied weakly, "no its just when ever my emotions get out of control so do my abilities." 1786 knelt down and placed his servo on my shoulder.

"you need some recharge thats all," he said picking me up. one arm supporting my legs the other supporting my back. he walked down the ramp a bit into a dark cave and laid me down. "now close your optics and we will talk more in the morning alright," 1786 said softly brushing frozen tears of my cheeks.

"i hope you two can forgive me for what I did," as I went into recharge. though before i was to deep i heard 1786 whisper, " its okay we know you had your reasons."

* * *

"wakey wakey sleepy femme," a voice called waking me from my recharge. I slowly online my optics as 1786 tapped my shoulder plating. I look up at him in confusion for a moment. the cave was only lit up a little more then when I fell into recharge, and I was still unable to fully see 1786 but I could see that he wore a sad expression.

"im sorry for waking you up this early I just saw how you were enjoying the sun set I thought you would like to see the sunrise as well," he said caressing my helm. I rub my optics to get rid of drowsiness.

"oh thank you I only saw the tail ending yesterday im glad you did," I say looking around the cave, "1786 where is 607?" 1786 gave a small giggle and pointed to a spot further back, "he is still in recharge, but 984 you know we haven't been called that seans back then please refer to us by the names we have been given."

"right I understand. I believe you called 607 flame charger and he called you mimic," a say recalling from last night. he nods playfully as he stood up offering his servo to me.

"the names fit you two so well," I noted while taking mimic offered servo.

"thank you im sure your name is just as fitting," he stated. the comment made me stare in shock causing mimic to raise his optic ridge.

"im sure you were given a name are you telling me you went by 984 this whole time," he questioned sarcastically.

"oh right my name now is lilac frost," I replied. he nodded and took my sevo in his, "a name that suits you as well now lets get going don't want to wake up early for nothing." mimic pulled me up to the ledge and sat me down on the edge. he sat beside me and we watched slowly as colors appeared. the breeze was a little chilly when it hit my frame. mimic pulled me closer as the sky grew from its twilight blue to a stunning light blue. I looked over and I could see mimic very clear now. his armor was a dull grey with jewel blue trimming. his armor was a very simple due to his ability but on his back not only he had tier struts but wings as well. this meaning he was a triple changer. then my spark dropped and I froze. upon looking at his chest plating I saw the decepticon insignia. I jump back startling mimic in the process.

"is somthing wrong lilac?" he asked with an edge of worry.

"y..your a decepticon," I studer as i fumbled backwards. he looked back in confusion, "yes and you're an autobot but you were running away from them thats how you ended up here." his face turned from a soft smile to a wicked grin. I shift uncompty on my peds. "yes," I whimpered, "is flame charger a decepticon two?" mimic nodded as he gestured to behind me. I turn to see flame charger standing at the beginning of the ramp. his armor was a rich red and orange trimming.

"gee thanks for waking me up mimc I thought we where going to ask together," flame charger said sarcastically rolling his optics. "I haven't yet I was still waiting," mimic replied.

"ask me what exactly?" I ask hesitantly. mimc came over and wrapped his arms around me. "why ask you to join our team," he whispered, "just think of the possibilities lilac. you will have bots just like you. I can even teach you how to control your powers better."

"vase supplies of energon," charger added,"you wont have to run anymore you'll have us."

"you'll have me," mimc said as he gave me a kiss on my cheek, "so what do you say will you come to the nemesis with us?"

* * *

**hmm what do you say guys should she go with them or perhaps should she go back to the base and think it over. i want to see what you think should happen next. any ideas or input is welcome. thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed and hope you keep reading.**

**oh and befor i go if you like lilac catch her in a story called fan girls dream come true though she is not the exact same but its a good story ****nonetheless**


End file.
